Thomas' Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie
Thomas' Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Transformers crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In 2005, the war between the Autobots and Decepticons has culminated in the Decepticons conquering their home planet Cybertron, while the Autobots operate from its two moons preparing a counter-offensive. Optimus Prime sends an Autobot shuttle to Earth's Autobot City for Energon supplies, but the Decepticons, led by Megatron, commandeer the ship and kill the crew, consisting of Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl and Brawn. Travelling to Earth, the Decepticons attack Autobot City, slaughtering many Autobots and leaving only a small group alive including Hot Rod, Kup, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Springer, Blurr, Perceptor, Blaster, and the human Daniel Witwicky. The next day, Optimus and the Dinobots arrive as reinforcements. Optimus single-handedly defeats the Decepticons and engages Megatron in a climactic battle that leaves both of them mortally wounded. On his deathbed, Optimus passes the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus, informing him that its power will light the Autobots' darkest hour, and dies. Elsewhere, the Decepticons jettison their wounded from Astrotrain, including Megatron at the hands of his treacherous second-in-command Starscream. The wounded are found by Unicron, a gigantic sentient cyber-planet who consumes other planets. Unicron offers Megatron a new body in exchange for destroying the Matrix, which has the ability to destroy him. Megatron agrees and is converted into Galvatron, gaining new troops from the other Decepticons present. Going to Cybertron, Galvatron crashes Starscream's coronation as Decepticon commander and destroys him, before travelling to Autobot City to eliminate Ultra Magnus. The surviving Autobots escape in separate shuttles which are damaged by the Decepticons and crash land on different planets. Hot Rod and Kup are taken prisoner by the Quintessons, multi-faced tyrants who hold kangaroo courts and execute prisoners by feeding them to the Sharkticons. Hot Rod and Kup learn of Unicron from Kranix, a survivor of Lithone – a planet devoured by Unicron. After Kranix is executed, Hot Rod and Kup escape their own trial, aided by the arrival of the Dinobots and the small Autobot Wheelie, who helps them find a ship to leave the planet. The other Autobots land on the Junk Planet, where Galvatron kills Ultra Magnus and seizes the Matrix, intending on using it to control Unicron. The Autobots reunite and befriend the local Junkions, led by Wreck-Gar, who then rebuild Magnus. Learning Galvatron has the Matrix, the Autobots and Junkions fly to Cybertron, which Unicron, discovered to be a gigantic Transformer also now in robot form, begins to destroy. The Autobots crash their spaceship through Unicron's eye, but they end up separated. Daniel rescues his father Spike and Jazz, Bumblebee, and Cliffjumper from being devoured. Hot Rod confronts Galvatron, who tries to form an alliance, but is forced into attacking Hot Rod by Unicron. Hot Rod obtains the Matrix, which converts him into Rodimus Prime, the Autobot that Optimus said would light their darkest hour. Rodimus tosses Galvatron into space and uses the Matrix's power to destroy Unicron from the inside. The Autobots celebrate the end of the war and the retaking of Cybertron, while Unicron's severed head continues to orbit the planet. Trivia * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Chanticleer, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers & their Bakugan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The Rough Gang, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Rothbart, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Horned King, Creeper, Red Claw, Screech & Thud, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Shere Khan, Hades, Ursula, Hexxus, Ratigan and Fidget guest star in this film. * The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, Lord Rothbart, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Grand Duke of Owls, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Horned King, Creeper, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Pete, Shere Khan, Hades, Ursula, Hexxus, Ratigan and Fidget will be working with Unicron. * Yru17 was planning to make Land Before Time crossover with this film, but since he's retired, Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. * The Transformers: The Movie was released on VHS in 1986, the same year, The Great Mouse Detective was released in theaters and Thomas & Friends: Season 2 first broadcasting in the UK. *This film is unrelated to ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers'' (2007 film). Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to Leonard Nimoy